The main characteristic of many Web 2.0 applications is the degree of collaboration allowed between users. Such collaboration often comes from “tagging” methodologies. One user can “tag” a bookmark, a book, a file, or a blog entry using a tag and any other user can search through tags to retrieve all the entries with the same characteristic. This allows users to group information and to look at patterns in the clustering of the data to extract valuable information for analysis.